


Just another Tragedy of a Telenovela

by Nachsie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - TV show, Based on a supernatural explanation of telenovela, Castiel ends up in TV land, Cheesy, Comedy, Dean of Medicine Sam winchester, Doctor Dean, Doctor Jo harvelle, Dramedy, Janitor Castiel, M/M, Maybe side character death later? Maybe?, Nurse Cassie Robinson, Romantic Comedy, Slow Romance, Soap Opera, Supernatural Telenovela, Surgeon Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Castiel is a diehard fanboy of a book series turned Telenovela. Working behind the scenes as a janitor is the closest he will ever be to the show, that is till he hits his head hard...Ending up in their universe. He's able to witness first hand the show he loves with all his heart, as well as make himself SOMETHING in this new world. Start his life over the way he wanted... However it's not all fun and games when Castiel's presence and choices there are causing some real repercussions. And...with the finale thirteen episodes away, will Castiel be able to make it till the end or... just be another tragedy of a Telenovela?





	1. Season Eight, Episode One: To end on a high note

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I really wanted to start connecting with you guys more. If you are interested in knowing what stories I'm working on, If you have requests or questions I have updated my Tumblr to be more interactive for the followers of my stories.
> 
> I have up to date Twitter posts, Story links, as well any pretty much any of my social media. Feel free to add me and check me out on them but I will post what story I'm working on, on my twitter link to pretty much all that down below on my tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
>  <http://nachsie.tumblr.com/>
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“DOCTOR DEAN!” The brown haired man gasped in spanish, as he rushed over to a doctor who had short black hair, a fake british accent. He held the patient’s tongue in his hand, as the woman blinked in surprise coming to life. “YOU DID IT, YOU SAVED MY WIFE!”

 

“It was no problem.” Dean spoke in spanish and turned to the camera, as The blue eyed man slid up his thick rimmed glasses watching off the scene, he sighed lovingly.

 

This starstruck idiot with the thick glasses? His name was Castiel Novak, the young die hard in love with the Telenovela series, _ Vergüenza Ajena. _ A long running and popular TV show that had a large base following.

 

It followed a group of doctors in a drama slash comedy slash romance. The main characters being Doctor Dean Winchester, a beautiful yet stupid doctor. Doctor Sexy, who was sexy because he wears cowboy boots. Which were in a long and slowly developing relationship- Not even going to get into the long story about that. 

 

The end of this episode? Doctor Sexy is  _ suppose _ to confess to Dean. 

 

Unless the producer cuts it again, for being too unnatural. 

 

The most the fan favorites have done is ALMOST kiss. 

 

In the SEVEN SEASONS, they ALMOST kissed ONCE.

 

Castiel has been waiting for the dramatic and very waited for kiss between the two, since episode one.

 

Though Dean was his...FAV, and soulmate. 

 

Castiel stared at the actor, David Lambert, who played him. 

 

Which...sure they got the brown hair...right he guessed. The green eyes too...but...Castiel wouldn’t have gone with...him. _ Dean _ , just...didn’t look anything like lambert when he imagined him. 

 

Castiel imagined...someone like...Jensen ackles. Yeah. He was perfect to play Dean. Too bad he didn’t speak spanish…because this role was made for  _ him. _

 

Even the creator said, that lambert wasn’t exactly  _ Dean _ but was amazingly worth the change of idea. 

 

This series was based off a book series (RIP Chuck shurley the amazing author), Castiel had hardcore binged, The characters weren’t exactly up to book standards.

One, Joanna, the only hot female doctor wasn’t a bitch. She was the only actual one who knew medical knowledge. Everyone on the show had funny weird ways of saving patients but she was the only one who gave sound medical opinion.

 

Two, Sam Winchester was not short. He may have seemed short compared to Joanna’s heels but he was extremely tall. 

 

Three, Gabriel? With a panda hat?! Hello! The miracle surgeon only EVER did surgery in a hello kitty hat he got from-

 

The blue eyed man was knocked from his broom from another worker moving by, as the producer watched with distaste, as the  _ Dean _ character gave a light glance to castiel but continued the gag.

 

“Who knew my tongue skills were this advanced?” The man winked. The fake audience laughed, as Castiel sighed angrily and went back to mopping the floor. 

 

“Dean!” Doctor sexy ran in, pausing as Dean turned to look at him. Doctor sexy grabbed his shoulders as the hospital cheered at the victory of the patients living, confetti falling from the sky like it was preordained. Dean looked at Doctor sexy, eyeing him as the sound of the hospital cheers drowned. 

 

Castiel stopped as watched Doctor Dean eyes widened at Doctor sexy leaning in, Dean closed his eyes expecting the kiss he leaned in too but Doctor sexy pulled Confetti from Dean’s hair instead.

 

“You...had something in your hair.” Doctor sexy spoke, as Dean looked away shyly.

 

“Oh…” Dean choked out, as Doctor sexy patted Dean’s shoulder. 

 

“Good job, kid.” Doctor sexy spoke as he started to walk away. Dean watching him go-

 

“WHAT FUCKING BULLSHIT IS THAT?!” Castiel yelled in frustration as David Lambert and Idris elba who played Doctor sexy sighed in unison.

 

“CUT!” The director yelled, as he turned to Castiel. “THAT WAS THE LAST TIME OUT OF YOU!” 

 

“THIS IS BULLSHIT! THEY SHOULD HAVE KISSED BY NOW!” Castiel snapped at him. “THIS IS THE FINALE FOR CHRIST SAKES!”

 

“SECURITY!” The director yelled. 

 

“Every time he does this.” David sighed.

 

“Shut up, david!” Castiel snapped.

 

“He’s right you know.” Amaia Salamanca, who played jo filed her nails at her chair.

 

“YOU CAN’T FIRE ME! I QUIT! THESE GUYS ARE MY ONE TRUE PAIRING!” Castiel snapped as he tossed the mop on the floor. “DON’T YOU GET IT?! THE FANS HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS...ARE THEY GETTING TOGETHER GAME! ARE THEY OR ARE THEY NOT?!”

 

“Cas, No they aren’t.” David scoffed with a laugh. 

 

“W...What?” Castiel choked out.

 

“Doctor sexy is going to get with this guy's wife because he’s only using Dean for his money. He doesn’t love him.” David stated pointing to the patient. “Dean leaves the hospital at the end of the next season after doctor sexy takes his inheritance.”

 

“What?!” Castiel looked upset. “D-Dean can’t be the only gay character?! H-He’s...suppose to get with doctor sexy...and what do you mean Dean’s leaving?! He’s the main character!”

 

“Sorry, Cas.” David shrugged. “I got a movie franchise opportunity.”

 

“He’s going to be replaced with the patient.” Amaia stated pointing to the girl in the bed. “The one he saved? She ends up with doctor sexy.”

 

“NO NO THIS IS ALL WRONG!” Castiel choked out as he saw the security coming, Castiel backed up. “THIS IS TOTAL BULL-Shit!” Castiel tripped back on his bucket, clipping his head on the camera equipment, it went black.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Castiel’s eyes shot open, to hear cheering. Confetti was falling from the sky, and Castiel could swear the sound of cheering had faded significantly. His eyes moved to a gasp to see...Doctor sexy looking at Castiel in surprise. Doctor sexy took a step back looking in fear, as Castiel looked at him mortified. This...was the Doctor sexy he imagined! Obviously a dead ringer for Steve Bacic in his fan cast!

 

But...if Doctor sexy was...HIS doctor sexy...

 

Yep, He  **_fucking_ ** hit his head  **_hard._ **

 

Wait, if Doctor sexy was right there, and there was faded cheering, and confetti?! 

 

Castiel turned his head the opposite away, just as Dean’s lips pressed softly against Castiel’s. Castiel’s eyes widened in response, as a...laugh track went off?

 

Dean pulled back when he didn’t get a response to the kiss, and he looked upset to see he had...kissed someone else. 

 

“W-...What?” Dean choked out, sucking in air.

 

“Jensen ackles?” Castiel choked out nervously. 

 

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 

The soundtrack sounded in laughter as Dean slammed his foot onto Castiel’s. Castiel yelped before a bedpan was slammed against his face, Castiel groaned his hit the ground hard knocked out as Dean and Doctor sexy turned to look at each other confused about what the FUCK just happened as the soundtrack continued with it’s laughter.   
  
**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Castiel groaned, his face hurt, as someone kept poking his side, as Castiel forced one eye open sucking in a deep breath. What?

 

“Hey.” Some guy chewing on a cup of noodle poked him again a little more instantly. “Hey wake up.”

 

“What?” Castiel groaned sitting up. He was in the hospital. He clearly just hit his head. He obviously didn’t just see Doctor Dean winchester, or doctor sex- Castiel’s face paled when he saw Joanna Harvelle walk past his hospital windows towards another patient’s room. “...Holy fucking shit.” 

 

“Hey.” The man jabbed him with the fork as Castiel blinked at him. “What are you doing in my world?”

 

“Y-Your world?” Castiel breathed...wait...he knew this guy. “You...wrote the books...You’re the creator…Chuck shurley...”

 

“Bingo kid.” Chuck chewed wearing a hospital gown and currently not sporting underwear which Castiel noticed when he turned around to grab a chair.

 

“DUDE YOU ARE MY HERO! I LOVE YOUR WOR-” Castiel started but stopped. “Wait...but...you died.” Castiel sucked out. “Oh….My god...I died!” Castiel whimpered in shock.

 

“Death, smeath.” Chuck waved him off. “I got to watch my pride and joy play out for all eternity. Nothing too bad about that.”

 

“Don’t get me wrong, t-that’s cool.” Castiel choked out. “...but  _ i’m  _ dead.” The sound of track laughing started and Castiel looked annoyed at the air. “Does everyone hear that?”

 

“You get use to that.” Chuck stated, as the theme song started. “And that.”

 

“Doesn’t that get annoying?” Castiel asked, as he watched Doctor’s just outside his window stop and look up into the air like they were posing for a camera, but there was none. “I always skip the intro.” The song, [Can't Get Enough by Becky G ft. Pitbull](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FwSHgcjEZNw) was playing in the intro. 

 

“Kind of, but it changes every season, each season only has thirteen episodes, so It’s not too bad.” Chuck shrugged. “Anyways, for whatever reason, you're here. In my soap opera. If you are going to stay here, you need to follow the rules.”

 

“I’m sorry, we don’t get a intro?” Castiel spoke disappointed when the ending song started to get to the end. 

 

“We are so unimportant, and it’s better that way.” Chuck stated frowning. “That’s part of the rules, we stay unimportant. We may star in one episode, but that’s it. Otherwise we get to stay in the background and just watch.” 

 

“I-I’m so okay with that.” Castiel beamed. 

 

**Guest starring: Castiel Novak**

 

Castiel beamed at the words under him, what? He’s getting an guest appearance in the episode?!

 

“Looks like your episode is today’s. So let me quickly explain the rules.” Chuck forcing Castiel to look at him.  “Whatever happens, happens!” Chuck chewed. “You have to remember, these are their real lives, it might be entertainment to us but not them so be careful how you look at them and shit.”

 

“T-Totally understand!” Castiel beamed.

 

“Okay, Second rule, you can’t tell them they aren’t real!” Castiel stated. “It goes with the first rule.” 

 

“I-I got it.” Castiel stated happily.

 

“Another very very important rule, Don’t-” Chuck stopped when Dean entered the room with doctor sexy. Chuck stopped looking around innocently as Doctor sexy sighed.

 

“Let’s get you back to your room. Chuck.” Doctor sexy took Chuck’s arm lightly, helping him towards the door. Chuck looked back at Castiel glaring a warning, as Castiel put his arms up defensively, as the soundtrack went off. 

 

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 

Dean tossed down a hospital chart on Castiel’s legs, waiting respectfully for the soundtrack to end before speaking. 

 

“You don’t seem to have a tumor.” Dean spoke crossing his arms obviously annoyed. Castiel stared at him in awe. Blinking with affection, Castiel...really did get a kiss from Dean.

 

“T...tumor?” Castiel whispered barely paying attention.

 

“I assumed there was a reason you went around kissing strangers.” Dean scoffed, as his fingers moved to trail up to his lips. The faint blush on his cheeks made Castiel go red just...seeing Dean blush for him. 

 

“I-It was an accident.” Castiel spoke, as Dean hesitantly eyed him. “I promise...I would never hurt you on purpose, Dean.” 

 

“Do I know you?” Dean asked. 

 

“Um…” Castiel blinked, how  _ did _ he know Dean’s name? He couldn’t say he’s a big FAN?! That wasn’t logical! “W-...We were childhood friends.” Castiel choked out his lie awkwardly. Dean blinked in surprise but tilted his head. Castiel noticed Dean didn’t say anything for a while, he eyed Dean waving a hand in front of his face. 

 

Dean however was unresponsive. 

 

“Hey, Dean?” A nurse, Cassie, one of the main characters of the show. She was Gabriel’s girlfriend in the tv show in which made him completely straight, though despite the fact in the books he was only good friends with her and bisexual. Gabriel was dating no one in the books, and obvious by the fact she wasn’t wearing a ring, it mean that they were following the books more. Gabriel and her were good friends. 

 

“Oh? Is he having a flashback? I’ll come back.” Cassie moved away from the door as Castiel blinked slowly looking to look at Dean again. Castiel sat back down as he bed, eyeing him. How long would it take to...finish the flashback?

 

Castiel climbed off the bed, realizing he was wearing a hospital gown, he glanced down and around looking for his underwear, since that was missing. He covered his ass, as he walked over to Dean. He eyed him, realizing how much taller Dean was to him. Castiel checked over their heights before Castiel circled Dean. Castiel moved back in front of him, taking in his face.

 

Wow, Dean was...beautiful.

 

Castiel pushed up on his tippy toes, eyeing Dean’s face curiously trying to take so much of him in. Trying to count his freckles, count the colors in his eyes- When Dean suddenly moved, causing Castiel to yelp. Castiel started to fall backwards, landing on the bed. Dean falling with him, as Dean caught himself before placing all the weight on him. Dean blinked looking down at Castiel as Castiel looked terrified of what Dean would say. 

 

Suddenly Dean’s arms wrapped around Castiel squeezing him tightly, Dean’s laugh was so much more beautiful than he imagined. 

 

“CASTIEL, I MISSED YOU!” Dean breathed as Castiel blinked in surprise...Did the flashback back up his lie? Dean cupped Castiel’s face touching him, as Dean’s eyes searched his. Tears filled Dean’s eyes, as he laughed lovingly down at Castiel. “I really missed you.” 

 

**AWHHHHHHHHHHHHH** The soundtrack went off.

 

What the fuck did the flashback say?!

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

“CHUCK WE NEED TO TALK!” Castiel spoke rushing into Chuck’s room, as Chuck looked up from his book. Castiel hesitated and paused as he looked around. Okay…

 

“Did you just appear here?” Chuck asked putting his book down.

 

“I-...I was just with Dean.” Castiel stated glancing down he was now wearing clothes...and he actually looked good for once. “...Then thought I needed to talk to you.”

 

“Boring walking and explaining transportation is so unnecessary.” Chuck stated taking off his glasses. “Sup?”

 

“...Um...Dean had a flashback explaining a backstory together with me...and I have no idea what that was.” Castiel spoke.

 

“What did you say?” Chuck asked.

 

“I panicked and told him we were childhood friends!” Castiel stated as Chuck looked annoyed. “I’m sure that was a rule not to get close to the characters or some shit, but I-It just slipped! Is there a way we can just...review the flashback?!”

 

“Anyone can access flashbacks, doesn’t matter who's.” Chuck stated as Castiel breathed in relief. “If you are a main character.” 

 

Castiel’s smile faded, as he groaned covering his face. 

 

“So, whatever Dean saw is all Dean’s little secret.” Chuck stated. “It’s your own damn fault.”

 

“Look! I’ve been in this world...MAYBE five minutes!” Castiel tried to calculate but they kept time jumping! “I made a mistake! Sorry!” Chuck frowned harder. “Now that we got that out of the way, if you want me from breaking more rules, you’ll help me figure out the flashback so I don’t give away I’M NOT FROM HERE?!”

 

“Fine, I’ll help you, but you go to follow the rules from now o-” Chuck stated, as the machine flatlined in the next room. 

 

“SOMEONE PAGE DOCTOR SEXY AND DOCTOR DEAN!” Cassie spoke, as she grabbed the crash cart.  Castiel looked towards the door. Seeing a small child on the hospital bed of a nearby room, as Cassie tried to get her heart starting.

 

“Castiel-!” Chuck called but Castiel already bolted out of the room. Castiel started down at a familiar character, Gabriel’s sister, Anna. She’s...been fighting some unknown disease Castiel was pretty sure someone made up, since the first season. She only was awake the first season once, and in multiple flashbacks regarding gabriel.  Anna was always in a coma like state, the machines in her room keeping her alive. 

 

“Anna?” Gabriel choked out as he looked on in fear, as he walked up. Castiel glanced to see if Doctor sexy or Dean were coming, but there was no sign of them. They...weren’t going to make it…!

 

“Where are they?!” Cassie yelled as she climbed on top of Anna, pushing on her chest trying to get her heart started.

 

“They accidentally touched! Now they have to search each other's eyes. It’s going to be at least couple minutes till they can move!” Another nurse called.

 

“WE DON’T HAVE A COUPLE MINUTES!” Cassie yelled. “SOMEONE FIND DOCTOR HARVELLE THEN! I’M LOSING HER!”

 

“Cas, Don’t you-!” Chuck moved to get of the room, as Castiel bolted to the crash cart, grabbing a needle and adrenalin, he slid the needle into the medication, filling it before moving in front of Anna. Cassie hesitantly moved back to give Castiel access, as he lifted the needle. 

 

Dean and doctor sexy bolted into the room, as Castiel slammed the needle into Anna’s heart, Injecting it as Chuck slapped his forehead in annoyance. Everyone turned as Anna’s heartbeat started just as soon as Castiel pulled out the needle.

 

...she was okay…

 

He...saved her?

 

**YAY! WOOT!** The soundtrack cheered.

 

“Anna.” Gabriel rushed over to her as Dean stared at Castiel with so much affection, as though he was so proud of him. Dean moved to Castiel happily pulling him into a hug, as Castiel choked out in surprise.

 

“You did it!” Dean laughed, squeezing him so tightly. “You saved her.” Doctor sexy said nothing, glaring at Castiel without a word. Castiel felt Dean pulled back, as a hand slid to cup Dean’s face...out of almost reflex. Dean smiling at him as he searched his eyes. Castiel couldn’t help but look at him back…

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Many years ago**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

“It hurts!” Five year old Dean sobbed in the woods behind his house alone. No parent in sight, the young child was cried all alone. The sound of crunching made Dean back away, but his poor hurt ankle made Dean whimper. Dean could only close his eyes as he awaited death, but...a soft little hand touched his ankle.

 

“Are you alright?” A voice spoke as Dean gasped looking up in surprise. Dean’s eyes met blues as the small blue eyed boy examined his ankle. 

 

“O-Ouch.” Dean whimpered. 

 

“Looks like you sprained your foot.” The blue eyed boy spoke, as he ripped a bit of his shirt to wrap up Dean’s ankle with it, and a stick. “You need to stay off of it till it heals.” 

 

“B-But how will I get home?” Dean whimpered as he started to cry harder.

 

“I got you.” The boy spoke cupping Dean’s face. “...I got you.” The boy repeated as Dean searched his eyes, before the kid turned around offering his back to Dean. Dean whimpered as he climbed on, blue eyes instantly starting to walk with him on his back. 

 

“Thank you…?” Dean whispered as the boy glanced at him over his shoulder.

 

“Castiel...They call me Castiel.” Castiel spoke as Dean softly smiled turning his head he buried his face into Castiel’s back hiding the blush with his large smile.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**Now**

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**AWHHHHHHHHH**

  
  


Castiel’s eyes widened in surprise, as he noticed Dean look down blushing softly. 

 

_...Wait… _

 

**...Castiel...JUST HAD A FLASHBACK?!**

 

_...Wait… _

 

He thought  **only** main characters could have flashbacks.

 

Uh oh. 

 

Castiel slowly and hesitantly turned to look at Chuck who was fuming. 

 

_ Shit… _

 

Did...Castiel become A FUCKING MAIN MOTHER FUCKING CHARACTER?!

 

If he wasn’t going to be killed by chuck, he would be celebrating…

 

_ Wait... _

 

Why was Dean looking at him like that...

 

WAIT...

 

W...was he a love interest for Dean? 

 

A love interest against DOCTOR FUCKING SEXY?!

 

He had to test this.

 

Castiel’s eyes slid over Dean’s face, who shyly looked over his face.

 

“...I knew you could.” Dean breathed, as Castiel put on his smooth as hell ‘Doctor sexy face’.

 

“Of course I could...I couldn’t let  _ you _ down.” Castiel breathed as Dean blushed. 

 

HE WAS A MOTHER FUCKING LOVE INTEREST?!   
  


HE...COULD BE OR DO ANYTHING HE EVER WANTED!    


  
HE COULD BE A DOCTOR OR A SEXY FIREMAN!    


  
THE POSSIBILITIES WERE ENDLESS!    


 

NO MORE BEING A MOTHER FUCKING STUPID ASS JANITOR!

 

HE HAD POTENTIAL FOR GREATNESS!

 

Castiel mentally went to cheer but the cheer was short lived, as Someone touched his shoulder. Castiel jumped slightly turning, he turned to see Sam winchester, the youngest Dean of medicine in Roadhouse hospital. 

 

“Ah! Dean! I see you met our new janitor.” Sam spoke, as Castiel’s excitement faded to annoyance, as he slowly turned his head as though staring into the camera like a character on The Office. 

 

**HAHAHAHAHAHA**

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_*fades to black*_ ** ****__  
  


_ Executive producer _ _  
_ _ YUNEYKICK _

 

_ Casting by _ __  
_ ANGELS_RDVD64 _ __  
_ MANIEK _ __  
__  
_ Unit Production Manager _ _  
_ __ TEAMFREEWILLALWAYSANDFOREVER

 

_ First Assistant Director _ _  
_ _ ARALORN _

 

_ Second Assistant Director _ _  
_ _ VIPLAJA _

 

_ Costume Designer _ __  
_ STAUNCHLYBLUE _ __  


__  
_ The preceding story was fictional.  _ _  
_ __ No actual person or event was depicted.

Copyright 20∞

**_NACHSIE-TELENOVELA_ **

  
  



	2. Season Eight, Episode Two: If I didn't know better

 

 

 

 

                                                 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel’s yelped scream started when suddenly the lights turned back on. Castiel looked around to see the cast blinking at him like he was weird for screaming.

 

**HAHAHAHAHAHA**

 

“Um...Spider?” Castiel lied as they all shrugged.

 

“Dean, meet our new Janitor, Castiel Novak.” Sam gave his shoulders a squeeze as Castiel made a face of annoyance.

 

“He’s not a janitor, he’s a doctor!” Dean argued.

 

“W-What he said.” Castiel choked out, no way in this fantasy world did he want to be a janitor too! However, they seemed to ignore him.

 

“This man can no longer practice medicine. You know it. I know it.” Sam spoke to Dean, as Dean stared at his brother. “We will not rehash some hope you have in him.”

 

“W-We should rehash.” Castiel choked out.

 

**HAHAHAHAHA**

 

“You are wasting his potential.” Dean spoke. “We shouldn’t shelter him!”

 

“Dean, you know why he won’t practice again.” Sam spoke before Dean and Sam stared off in the distance. Castiel closed his eyes in hope to see it too, however….Nothing. Castiel turn to chuck who was still pissed.

 

“What the _hell_ , man?” Castiel scoffed as Chuck crossed his arms.

 

**HAHAHAHAHA**

 

________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Why didn’t I _see_ anything?!” Castiel followed chuck as the intro started. “I thought you said main characters can see anyones flashbacks.”

 

“You _aren’t_ a man character.” Chuck stole a apple from a cart. “You are only a season's recurring character. You get flashbacks when your character needs it.”

 

“So...I’m not a main character?!” Castiel spoke.

 

“You decided to be important. Look what it got you. You are a crummy janitor who will most likely be here to cause a problem with Dean and Mr. Sexy. Then will have to leave as soon as the season is over.” Chuck waved him off.

 

“W-What?!” Castiel choked out. “W-What happens when they force me to leave?!”

 

“I don’t know. I don’t care. I never became important for that reason!” Chuck stated. “Next time don’t become a problem for my main pairing.”

 

“Hey, I’m not the one who let my studio break them up.” Castiel snapped.

 

“What are you talking about?” Chuck turned.

 

“You know that tv studio you gave the rights to this series? Well… Dr. Sexy is straight and using Dean for inheritance.” Castiel scoffed. “Because Dean’s actor wants to join a movie or something.”

 

“...That’s terrible.” Chuck spoke with a sigh.  

 

“It’s going to suck for the fans.” Castiel nodded in agreement. “Glad, I won’t be alive to see that.”

 

“No, Castiel. You don’t understand. That reality has some say on this one. I never wrote an ending after this last season when I croaked….I’m sorry to say...that they might start following the TV show…” Chuck spoke, as Castiel looked startled.

 

“I-It...can’t! Th-this is your world, remember?!” Castiel looked upset as he watched Dean a good bit away having a conversation with Cassie.

 

“But this is _their_ lives!” Chuck sighed. “They are only real because people created them to be. I am no longer alive to control the narrative and if what you told me is true…” Chuck’s eyes moved to Dean again. “...It means Dean will never have a happy ending.”

 

Castiel stared at Dean who’s focus softly turned to Castiel noticing him, Dean gave a soft smile before looking down at his clipboard.

 

No. He couldn’t let that happen.

 

No. He couldn't let that happen to dean.

 

Not Dean.

 

“Oh well.” Chuck stated with a shrug. “Shows over.”

 

“I-...WHAT?!” Castiel choked out. “Y-You can’t just give up!”

 

“Just did.” Chuck started walking away. “This has been a long run. However, all things come to an end-”

 

“We...We have to do something.” Castiel spoke, as Chuck looked to him. “D-Don’t you want your main couple to find happiness?!”

 

“They are fictional characters, Castiel.” Chuck stated with a chuckle.

 

“But you HAD planned for them to be together correct?!” Castiel stuttered.

 

“Yeah, of course. I mean. I guess. I died before I could even _THINK_ of the concept of the book. I mean, I _died_ thinking of it.” Chuck chuckled, as Castiel blinked at him. “Aneurysm…Death joke….”

 

“So you are just going to sit and take it?!” Castiel spoke as Chuck shrugged.

 

“What can we do about it?” Chuck stated. “We are dead, you know.” Chuck was about to turn the corner as Castiel jumped in front of him.

 

“Find a way to make Doctor sexy realize he truly loves dean. Make a happy ending. Make the ending you wanted.” Castiel explained as Chuck waved him off.

 

“That sounds hard.” Chuck stated with a whine moving past them. “Let me just get judged for heaven and hell in peace.”

 

“Dean and Dr. sexy will NEVER get together!!!” Castiel snapped.

 

“Eh.” Chuck sighed.

 

“Jo will never realize why she keeps seeing a clown before a patient dies.” Castiel followed not letting this go.

 

“I’m just scared of clowns, and a death omen of a reaper is lame.” Chuck groaned.

“What about Sam and Gabriel?!” Castiel spoke starting to give up ushering them too far away Sam watched Gabriel walk past, he opened his mouth to speak to him but...shied away and walked the opposite direction.

 

“What _about_ them?” Chuck scoffed. “They are on the right track, still awkward about drinking a shot called Aphrodite's Kiss. That lead to a drunken one night stand...Any day now should be the confession. That they haven’t stopped thinking of each other since it happened...Slow romances man. They are my shit.” Chuck moved to walk away when castiel’s words made him stop.

 

“Oh...I’m sorry...you planned for them to be together?” Castiel smirked, Chuck paused suddenly.

 

“...Excuse me?” Chuck glared as Castiel crossed his arms.

 

“I’m sure you didn’t get the memo.” Castiel smirked. “Being dead and all. But...yeah...Sam and Gabe? Not a thing.” Castiel looked at his nails.

 

“I-I’m sorry did you say S...Sabriel’s not a thing?” Chuck crossed his arms looking pissed.

 

“Your TV fans? Yeah. Have no idea what a sabriel is.” Castiel whispered with a cruel smirk. “And the best part?...Gabriel is straight…”

 

“I GAVE THEM EVERYTHING AND THIS IS HOW THEY REPAY ME?! YOU CAN FUCK WITH MY OTHER PAIRINGS BUT THE SECOND YOU FUCK WITH SABRIEL, YOU FUCK WITH ME!!!!” Chuck yelled loudly, as everyone stared. “DO YOU FUCKING MIND?!” Everyone awkwardly turned away. “We need to stop this.”

 

“But how?” Chuck stated as Castiel explained yet again.  
  
“Find a way to make Doctor sexy realize he truly loves dean. Make a happy ending. Make the ending you wanted.” Castiel explained.

 

“How can we do that if we are just…” Chuck paused, wait they weren’t both unimportant characters. “Castiel...I think you just saved Vergüenza Ajena.” Chuck patted his back walking away.

 

“H-How?” Castiel choked out.

 

“By being a pain in my ass.” Chuck yelled back as Castiel watched him go.

 

“...does...that mean we are following my plan or….?”  Castel called annoyed. “...Chuuuuuck...Chuck...CHUCK!”

 

“Go away, Castiel...The scene doesn’t dramatically end till you go…” Chuck’s voice echoed as though a ghost. Till Castiel rolled his eyes in a annoyed sigh and stormed away.

 

**HAHAHAHAHA**

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

“Stupid, son of a chuck-” Castiel grumbled, as he walked down the hospital hallway. Passing by hospital room after hospital room, grumbling about how it wasn’t easy living in a freaky friday tv la la land.  Castiel turned the corner smacking into someone who rounded it as well. Coffee spilled onto the floor as Castiel caught whoever fell.

 

Dean yelped, as he fell back, Castiel’s arms held him as Dean blinked in surprise. Dean gasped as he blinked up at Castiel, The moment...oddly felt...done before… After...the horrible cliche of having to repeat that moment for the normal soap opera cliche. After the fifth time of catching Dean, Castiel’s arms hurt. Maybe because he was aware he was in a soap opera that he even noticed the repeating and the gasping audience soundtrack.  

 

“O-Ouch.” Castiel mumbled after the last time, as Dean blinked letting out a shaky breath trying to calm his racing heart.

 

“Y...You caught me.” Dean spoke, as Castiel grunted at his sore arms. Doctor sexy glanced over from the nurse’s desk to see Dean and Castiel holding each other in a dip as he casted his eyes away. Walking down the hall without a word.

 

“Well, maybe if...you’d stop falling.” Castiel grunted as Dean blinked noticing Castiel’s pain. “...I’m sorry, you are kinda heavy-”

 

“O-Oh sorry.” Dean choked out, as he stood up right.

 

“No, it’s cool.” Castiel chuckled rubbing his sore arms, as he noticed Dean had kneeled down to collect his paperwork. Castiel scrambled to help him, both reaching for the same paper their fingers touched. Castiel’s eyes looked at Dean who held the same shy expression. Dean pulled his hand back, as Castiel collected the paper handing it to Dean.

 

“T-Thank you.” Dean took it softly, as he glanced down at his paperwork.

 

“I...It’s okay.” Castiel stated as his eyes slid over Dean. He...just couldn’t help it. This was... _dean._

 

“...S-...So how are you liking your new job?” Dean asked shyly.

 

“I-I wouldn’t know it’s been like five minutes.” Castiel stated, as Dean blinked confused. “I-I haven’t even cleaned up a spill….”

 

“Five minutes?” Dean asked confused.

 

“I-I...ugh...hate being a janitor?” Castiel hesitated changing the subject.

 

“Then why won’t you be a doctor again.” Dean stated taking his hand, Castiel went red.

 

“I-I-I-I-I-!” Castiel choked out looking at his hand.

 

“What happened wasn’t your fault.” Dean spoke as sucked in his breath. “...This isn’t who you are.”

 

“Actually it really is.” Castiel mumbled with a nervous laugh. Janitor for five years and counting.

 

“It is one hundred percent okay to be a janitor, if that’s who you are now.” Dean spoke giving his hand a squeezed. “...but I know you and I know this is not who you are.” Dean stood moving to walk away, as Castiel stood sighing. When Dean yelped slipping on his coffee on the floor.

 

“Oh hell, not again!” Castiel cursed, as he grabbed him from falling...and falling...and falling.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Castiel groaned in pain, as he iced his sore arms. Cassie eyed him with a soft sigh as she placed the ice on his arms.

 

“So you going to explain why you are so sore?” Cassie asked as Castiel groaned feeling her place another ice pack on his arm.

 

“Gravity.” Castiel whispered as She rolled her eyes affectionately.

 

“I never got a chance to properly welcome you. Mr. Novak.” Cassie spoke as she slid on another.

 

“You are thanking me ENOUGH!” Castiel whispered as he closed his eyes as she laughed. “Thanks for keeping it on the downlow.”

 

“It’s no problem. I’m just glad to help.” Cassie hummed as Castiel watched her place another one. “So...your Dean’s mysterious childhood friend.”

 

“Y-Yeah.” Castiel spoke as Cassie hummed.

 

“Heard you were once a Doctor.” Cassie stated but instantly blushed. “Sorry, I know the nurse staff isn’t suppose to gossip...Which is oddly enough a lot of time what we are hired to do.”

 

**HAHAHAHAHAHA**

 

Castiel laughed along too, as Cassie paused with a small smile.

 

“...Never heard of anyone laugh with the laughing before.” Cassie stated. “Especially for me.”

 

“Why not? You are amazing.” Castiel spoke as though she just insulted the stars. “You are the funniest char-...person I have ever met.”

 

**AWWWWWWWWWH**

 

“You...don’t even know me.” Cassie brushed some hair out of her face. “How would you know?”

 

“U-Uh…” Castiel choked out. HUH CASTIEL YOU DUMBASS! HOW DO YOU KNOW?! “Because Dean told me! O-Oh yeah! He just...mentions you a ton!”

 

“I thought you haven’t spoken in years.” Cassie paused.

 

“Physically spoken, no...b-but He has written me over the years!” Castiel choked out. “E-Every day I got a new letter.” Castiel lied as Cassie nodded slowly. “You’re his best friend, the amazing nurse who will do anything to save her patients.”

 

**AWWWWWWWWWH**

 

“Ah. I’m starting to see why he likes you.” Cassie smiled walking to fix the ice on his arm. “You are a sweet talker.” She paused noticeably before choking out. “I-I mean…”

 

“It’s okay…” Castiel blushed, he...knew he was a love interest...He knew Dean obviously would start developing feelings for him and no matter how much his heart raced at that. He knew Dean and him were not endgame. Castiel was a recurring side character, besides, he wasn’t even suppose to be here. This wasn’t his world. Wasn’t his life. And...Dean wasn’t meant to be his.

 

Yet. He hated the way his heart raced.

 

This was..Dean.

 

 _Dean_.

 

“You won’t tell him I said anything will you?” Cassie blushed.

 

“I won’t.” Castiel spoke, as Cassie moved the ice pack over his bruised arm.

 

“Well, why don’t you rest here.” Cassie stated. “I’ll come check on you, and wake you up in a bit.”

 

“Thanks.” Castiel spoke as Cassie gave one last smile. Castiel closed his eyes softly, and god did it feel good. He didn’t know how time worked here. How long till he last slept? How long was it that he was here?

 

Dean had looked confused when Castiel had mentioned five minutes. However the show wasn’t exactly keen on time and they didn’t have exactly title cards. Every time there was a big jump someone would casually mention they didn’t talk to so and so for a week or whatever.

 

He hasn’t been paying attention to all the drama around the other characters. How it was so much easier to follow what was going on with them when the camera would just jump to them. Now, he seemed so lost by the narrative. He didn’t know how they were thinking, how they were doing...Almost like this was real life.

 

“What are you doing?” A voice snapped Castiel out of his sleep, as he stared at Doctor sexy who stood in the doorway.

 

“I-I-” Was all castiel spat out, as Doctor sexy closed the door.

 

“You are on company time doing nothing? Who do you think you are? Gina Linetti from brooklyn nine nine?” Doctor sexy scoffed crossing his arms moving to him.

 

**HAHAHAHAHAHA**

 

“I-I just hurt myself.” Castiel spoke getting up, but Doctor sexy put a hand on his chest. Castiel paused when he stared at Doctor sexy’s cold look.

 

“...I don’t know what your game is coming back.” Doctor sexy spoke, pressing a bit hard into Castiel’s chest. “But I won’t let you get in the way.”

 

**GASP**

 

Castiel’s eyes searched Doctor sexy’s eyes, this...was what they needed to have doctor sexy realize how he really feels about Dean. Castiel’s presence was making an impact. He felt more pressure on his chest from Doctor sexy trying to intimidate him. When Cassie came in, her smile instantly faded as she noticed Doctor sexy looking coldly at Castiel.

 

“U-Um.” Cassie choked out. “T-There’s throw up in pediatrics. He’s requested immediately.” Doctor sexy eyed him but pulled away with a rough shove and walked away from him. Cassie said nothing as Doctor sexy eyed her before he walked out.

 

Castiel took a deep breath when he was gone, for a second...he actually was a bit freaked.

 

“S-...So there is throw up?” Castiel choked out, trying to calm down his racing heart.

 

“No, He’s just an asshole.” Cassie crossed her arms. “I honestly don’t know what Dean sees in him.”

 

“...I thought you supported Dean and Doctor sexy?” Castiel spoke confused. She was actively encouraging Dean to try to talk to Doctor sexy. Giving them patients together and trying to help them get together.

 

“...I…” Cassie spoke slightly taken back. “...I don’t know where that came from. He’s...fine. H-He’s doctor sexy...D-Doctor sexy is perfect.” Cassie looked confused, as she shook her head almost as though she suddenly forgot the whole thing. “Let’s get that Ice off of you.”

 

Castiel nodded, as Cassie helped removed the ice from his arms. Castiel got off the bed, he gave her a soft smile, helping her take the ice packs.

 

“Thanks for the save.” Castiel spoke as Cassie smiled softly.

 

“Any friend of Dean’s is a friend of mine.” Cassie hummed as she paused as in their process of disposing the ice pack. “...Just...promise me you won’t hurt him.”

 

“....” Castiel eyed her and her sad face.

 

“Sorry, I know that’s a lot to ask of you...but Dean’s been through a lot.” Cassie whispered. “Dean...has a hard time trusting about someone...and for some reason out of all the people I’ve ever seen him interact with...he trusts you.” Castiel softly nodded. He knew and he knew very well Dean’s heartache. Dean’s pain. Cassie gave a half smile, before patting his back in a soft goodbye watching her walk away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **_*fades to black*_ ** ****

_Executive producer_ _  
_ _YUNEYKICK_

 

 _Casting by_  
_ANGELS_RDVD64_  
_MANIEK_  
  
_Unit Production Manager_ _  
_ TEAMFREEWILLALWAYSANDFOREVER

 

 _First Assistant Director_ _  
_ _ARALORN_

 

 _Second Assistant Director_ _  
_ _VIPLAJA_

 

 _Costume Designer_  
_STAUNCHLYBLUE_

  
_The preceding story was fictional._ _  
_ No actual person or event was depicted.

Copyright 20∞

**_NACHSIE-TELENOVELA_ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the love and support!
> 
> Comment and kudos for faster chapters!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> XOXO


End file.
